What Did He Say?
by Isityou
Summary: Something has upset Mycroft. He deals with it in the only way he knows how. But what happens when Greg asks questions? Don't worry, its not really angsty. Basically pure smut. Mystrade. Warning: rather explicit m/m
1. Chapter 1

*Thump*

I could feel the cool wood of the door behind me, his arms, surprisingly strong, surrounding me.

"Myc-"His lips crashed into mine, for only a second. I jerked back in surprise. "Mycroft, what are you doing?" I gasped out, unable to determine whether it was from shock or excitement.

"I thought that was obvious," he responded coolly "I decided that I was going to kiss you, and have just done so." He put his lips against my neck, "problem?" he whispered.

"God" I moaned "Myc-"he dragged his lips down, along my neck and latched them onto my collarbone. Another moan escape my lips as he pushed himself flush with my body.

"_Gregory" _he gasped against my neck "_I want you to take me, right here, right now." _ My eyes snapped open.

"Mycroft?" I asked "not here, now. We haven't even discussed this. I mean I have _no_ problem fucking your brains out right here in this office, repeatedly. But-"

"Then do it" he begged. I could fell the blood coursing through my veins at his words, rushing to my cock. I could barely breath I was so hard.

"nnGod, Mycroft." I turned away from him, hoping the lack of sight of him would help me relax. "We have to, to…" I sputtered, as he wrapped his arms around my waist. His lips found their way to my shoulder, nosing their way under my shirt and doing completely indecent things. "Ohh god Mycroft," I whimpered. _Where did my actually voice go? _"Stop, please." He released me immediately.

"I am truly sorry Detective, I have absolutely no idea what came over me just then. I assure you this will never happen again." He turned his back to me, and moved toward his desk to sit down "Please, Mycroft, can you explain what just happened here, 'cause I'm really confused?" I followed him towards the desk. He didn't respond, he simply sat behind his desk and looked down at his hands. "Please, I want to understand."

"There's nothing to understand," he mumbled after a moment "I was carried away by the moment, but the moment has passed" he turned towards me, pupils completely blown out, lips swollen. I couldn't help it.

"God, you are gorgeous" I said, surprising myself. "I never thought I'd see the day I thought a man was beautiful, but you are, none of that handsome shit." My eyes closed, picturing us spending evenings at home on the couch, cuddling. Or him beneath me panting, screaming out my name. "I want to spend hours just looking at you." I said as I opened my eyes. My surprise was nothing compare to the complete shock evident on his face. His mouth was wide open, gaping at me, his brows furrowed together. I smiled at him, stepping closer, so that I was just the other side of his desk. "And you know what?" I asked, when I composed myself. He just kept looking at me his brilliantly blue eyes boring into mine, "I think you want that too." I placed my hands on the edge of the desk and leaned across it. He licked his lips uncertainly. "Ha," I exclaimed, grinning, "I got you."

"Detective…" he faltered, "I am not entirely sure what you mean. What happened just now was a lamentable miss-read of a situation on my part, but will be the only such interaction betwe-"

"What do you mean lamentable? I happen to know that you were enjoying our _interaction _as much as I was." He made a noise as if to interrupt me, but I pushed through his dissention. "However we were right to stop where it was, for now. I fully intend to have you later." He looked utterly bemused, and truly delicious. _Where are these thought coming from? - Who even cares, I was going to act on them over and over again 'till the end of time. _

"Please don't speak like that," he whispered "there is no point in continuing what we have just started," I gapped at him openly. He smiled, almost his normal condescending one. "Correct me if I am wrong, but have you left your mouth open to attract flies, detective?"

"Mycroft," I fumed, "There most certainly is a reason for me to snog you, and for us to discuss it, at great length. I want to snog you, I want to fuck you, I want to cuddle with you and make sweet love to you. You can either accept that or I will leave now." I glared at him, daring him to tell me to leave. He stared straight back at me, until…

"I don't understand you Detective."

"You can at least call me Greg, I've had my tongue down your throat."

"I don't understand you, Gregory" No one had called me by my Christian name since I was in primary school. I liked it.

"What do you mean? You're a bloody genius, it's more likely that I wouldn't be able to understand you."

"Gregory, please believe me when I say this" he sighed "what almost happened between us would have been a mistake, one that I would have regretted for an incredibly long time to come. It would have amounted to nothing, and then ruined the relationship we have already. My brother would no longer associate with you, which would be very bad for him. And despite the terrible things he say about me, he is my brother and I care deeply for him"

"Mycroft," I asked "what did you mean the terrible things he say to you? Because whatever they are, he's a lying little shit. You are amazing." I smiled at him, and meant every word. We may not be that close, but no matter what I was doing, I was there the second he called.

"It's nothing Detective," He said with a sigh "My brother uses his acid tongue far too often for it to hold and value to me." And he stood up from the desk, "Now if you don't mind, I have a meeting in a half hour and I need to contact Anthea" He gesture to the door.

"Myc-"

"Please detective"

"It's Greg"

"Please, Gregory, this is a truly important meeting"

"Then why did you call me over right before it, if this" I argued, gesturing to his office, "was important enough for me to come over before your meeting, what was it you wanted to discuss?" He stood there, eyes wide open, mouth slightly agape. I had caught him. "You didn't have a reason, did you?"

"I- I don't know what you mean, Gregory" he stammered back. I stepped towards him.

"You don't have a meeting do you?"

"I-I"

"I thought so." I said triumphantly. "Now you are going to tell me exactly why you called me over today, Mycroft."

"Detect- Gregory" he corrected himself, "this would be so much simpler if you could just let it go."

"Fine, if you won't tell me, I'll have to guess." I stated "So, you called me over here this afternoon, to beg me to fuck you. Am I correct?" Silence. "I'll take that as a yes. And you decided to do this today because of something Sherlock said to you today?" He jerked his head around. "I'm a damn good guesser Mycroft, you should know that by now. So my only question is what did he say to you?"

"The usual."

"What does that entail?"

"He usually asks about my diet, or who I've slept with, implying that I haven't. And then I end up in situations like this."

"So this has happened before?" He looked at me blankly. "I mean you've just called up random people and let them fuck you."

"I usually just go to a bar, find someone good and pissed, they're the only ones who'd be with me anyway." He turned his back to me and sat back down behind his desk. I followed him.

"I'm guessing that's something else your fuck of a brother told you."

"You are incredibly good at guessing, Gregory."

"Well let me tell you something, right here, right now. I don't know if you will believe it or not, but if I say it enough you might come to accept it. You are gorgeous and powerful. You are terrifying and sexy, and I have been incredibly luck just to have helped you these past few years, and I want to continue helping you, as long as you allow me to." I stepped around his desk and leaned in close to him. "Your brother is a liar. You" I kissed his cheek. "Are," I kissed the other. "Perfect," I pressed my lips against his, running my tongue along his lower lip. He moaned and let his jaw go just a fraction more slack. I repeated the action, and at the same time reached for his tie, pulling him harder to my mouth. His mouth fell completely slack, and I thrust into his mouth, hell-bent on tasting every corner of his mouth.

He started making obscene noises. Moaning into my mouth. I couldn't take much more. I pulled back, and he whimpered.

"My God, Mycroft," I gasped. "You truly have no idea what you do to me, do you?" I pushed his chair back and stood in front of him. Moving forward, I straddled him, sliding my legs through the arms of the chair, effectively locking us together. I ground my crotch against his, pushing my flaming erection against his. "Now you know, this is what you do to me."

"Oh, God, Gregory" he panted into my chest. "We- I- mpppf" I reached for the buttons on his ridiculous waist coat, practically ripping them off in my haste to get my mouth on his chest. I pulled the tie off and threw it across the room.

"So many fucking buttons" I barked, and proceeded to rip the shirt over his head. "Finally." I moaned, running my hands down his chest. I kissed and sucked my way from his Adams apple to his navel. He worked his hands up to my shoulders, pushing my back away from him. He tore my t-shirt off in a matter of seconds, at the same time sliding me off of his lap and onto the desk. He groped for the belt on my jeans, undoing it in an instant. He shoved them to the ground along with my pants. I was stark naked, lying on my back, in the office of the British Government.

"Ahhhoohh" I screamed, Mycroft had swallowed my cock in one go. "Oh God, Oh god, Mycroft" He pulled away. He rummaged in one of the drawers, and pulled out a bottle of lube.

"Please, Gregory, Fuck me" I looked down at him, straining against his trousers. I yanked his trousers down to his ankles, and took the lube from him. I forced him to take my place on the desk, but hesitated. "Greg, just do it now, I need you." I slicked my fingers up and slid two of them into his arse, pushing up towards his prostate. "Please, stop teasing, I need you" I pulled out and had him turn over on the desk, His arse splayed out in the air.

I grabbed his hips and slowly guided my hips into him. _I'm fucking the British government. I'm making love to Mycroft Holmes. _We moved together, it was perfect. I'd been with plenty of men and women, but I had never been emotionally close to them during intercourse, I had been getting off with another person, instead of with mysel- "Ahhhoohh" Mycroft thrust back onto my cock, his movements erratic. I stretched my arm around him and began stroking him in rhythm with my thrusts.

"Greg, I'm coming." He cried out and moments later he did all over his stomach and his desk. He clenched around me, so tight I could barely thrust. Two more half thrusts and I was coming, deep in his arse.

I pulled out.

"My God, Mycroft" I panted, "That was amazing" I looked into his bright blue eyes, now filled with a lust heavy daze, as he stood up. He looked tired, I felt tired. Slowly I gathered our clothing from the floor. I came back to the desk. Mycroft was cleaner, and back in his trousers. I handed him his shirt and waistcoat, both a little worse for wear. He slipped into them as I did the same with my own.

"I've called my driver," he said quietly "he will be here in a few moments to take you home."

"I hope you meant us home, 'cause I fully intend to stay at yours tonight."

"Gregory," he sighed "I have to work"

"No, no you don't," I said "we'll tell Anthea on the way out that we are going home to _sleep." _He looked up at me.

"Yours or mine?"

"Who has the bigger shower?" I smirked.

"Mine it is."


	2. Chapter 2

"I thought maybe we could..." He trailed off.  
"Mycroft?" I queried "Are you going to invite me in?"  
"Oh, yeah, uhh"  
"Would you like some coffee detective?" I prompted sarcastically "Why yes I would love some, Mycroft thank you for asking. Cue open door" I smirked at him as he opened the doosheepishly. I slipped around him, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek on the way past.  
A low whistle escaped my lips as I took in the room.  
"Are you sure this is your flat, and we haven't been magicked into Narnia or the palace?" I asked, dumbfounded.  
"I assure you this is my home, though you are my first visitor so I feel a little nervous sharing it with you."  
"You afraid they'll kill you for your house?" I joked. He glanced at the ground.  
"Something like that."  
"Mycroft, I didn't mean to offend you, I'm sure there's a perfectly normal reason you don't let people in your home." Then the thought struck me, "and I just invited myself into it, I'm really sorry Myc, I'll leave right now." I made to leave.  
" No, I invited you here, and I want you here, it just, having other people here it, it makes me nervous."  
"The great Mycroft Holmes, nervous." He looked at me, maybe a little reassured.  
"This is where Mycroft Holmes who holds a minor position in the British government, is just, Mycroft. Even when I'm WITH someone, I keep my persona with me. But you're different, you mean something to me, even if I don't know exactly what it is." I was awed by his speech. He trusted me.  
"If anything I say makes you uncomfortable, tell me okay?" I asked. "This is your home, and I am just your guest. But I would love to make some coffee, if you would be so kind as to lead me through this labyrinth of a flat, to the kitchen." I stood up and he led me to a magnificent kitchen.  
" I trust you know how to make coffee, Gregory." He smiled. " I shall go make the bedroom presentable."  
"By all means, go pick up your dirty laundry and other such items." He smiled as he began to move away from me.  
I ran my fingers down the far side of his face, and placed a tender kiss on the closer temple.  
"Hurry back, Myc." I whispered.  
"Myc" he hummed thoughtfully, "I like that." And he turned out of the room. I busied myself making coffee, trying to keep my hands busy and not think about that beautiful man, in a bedroom, bending over to pick something off the floor. I focused on finding a tray, some beakers (the fine china was far to intimidating) and arranging them. Almost ten minutes later and Mycroft had yet to return. I gathered the tray and took it to the sitting room.  
It was almost five more minutes of me getting steadily more nervous before he finally returned.  
"Sorry about the delay" he said " I got lost in thought." He seemed even more nervous than before. I smiled, taking his hand and guiding him onto the sofa next to me.  
"It's quite alright, I love your home, it suits you." He smiled back at me, reassured by my compliment.  
"Would you like a little tour?" He asked, standing up.  
"I'd enjoy that." We stood up. "You take just a dash of cream, right?" He nodded and picked up his beaker. I gathered mine and stood with him.  
"Well," he began, "the front fac-" and coffee went everywhere.  
"Oh God, are you alright?" I cried out as he turned to face me, his face flaming red. His shirt was soaking wet, and still steaming. I thunked my mug onto the end table and rushed towards him. "We have to get this off before it burns." And with that, I scrambled at his button, yanking the shirt from his chest. There were pale pink burns covering his entire front.  
I rushed to the kitchen, grabbing a dish cloth and wetting it with cold water. I ran back to the sitting room, and he was just standing there, face brick red, and more than a little shocked at the turn of events.  
As I began to dab at the fresh burns, he came back to his senses.  
"I'm sorry Gregory, did I get any of that coffee on you, it was rather hot?"  
"No I'm fine, Myc" I replied, " are you alright?"  
"Of course I'm fine" he responded. " my skin is just sensitive." And with that he took the the flannel from me, setting it down on the table. " I'm sorry you had to see me being so clumsy." I shook my head at him, taking up the cloth again, resuming the treatment of his burns.  
"I wish you'd stop apologizing, Myc, I wish you would say and do what you want," I exclaimed. "I want you to take charge of a situation and jus-"  
His lips crashed onto mine, an ocean meeting the shore. My hand reached up to caress his face. I stretched the other around his back, running it along his arse. He slid his hands under my T-shirt, fingernails scratching at my nipple.  
"Ohh. God, Mycroft" I gasped against his lips, as I arched against him, practically rutting against him in my lust filled haze. He forced the shirt over my head and immediately brought his lips back to mine, wrapping his arm around my shoulder before letting it glide down my back. Shivers followed his fingers as they trailed along my body and under the waistband of my jeans. I shook with anticipation and continued to thrust against him, seeking friction anywhere I could.  
Our lips met again and again. My entire body subject to animal instincts. He filled my every thought. It was as if the very world had faded out of existence and all that was left was Mycroft.  
My hands took on a life of their own caressing every inch of the taller man. It could have been days or seconds and it didn't matter. He slipped one of his hands to the fastener on my jeans and undid it. Sliding them and my pants down a few inches. Another moan escaped my lips as he began to stroke my cock.  
And then everything changed. His hands were on my shoulders, my face. His lips pressed against my with such zeal, before gliding down my neck and behind my ear. I leaned my head forward onto his chest, letting my lips just brush against his shoulder on the way.  
He shoved me backwards a step, then another. With a thump I landed in an armchair, his forearms resting on the arms, my hands clutching both sides of his chest.  
He nipped his way down my chest, his tongue traveling devilish patterns along my skin.  
"Oh fuck." I groaned as he placed a tender kiss on the underside of my cock.  
He pulled my pants down a few more inches, just as he enveloped me in his mouth. I lost all sense of control and began to thrust upwards, my body seeking pleasure, and most certainly finding it. He pulled away, grabbing the ankles of my jeans and yanking them from my legs. My pants quickly followed.  
His magnificent tongue found its way to my bollocks. He kissed them, and sucked them, finding an unbearable rhythm. I could feel pressure coiling in the pit of my stomach, I could barely hold myself together. Then that tongue ran up my cock and over the slit.  
"Ohh God, Mycroft" I cried, completely unraveled, barely holding onto the brink and he could tell. He pulled back a little and I sat up, my lips searching for his.  
I'd had enough of this coy little game of his. I shoved him up and thrust my tongue into his mouth. He might be the government, but I do the fucking around here.  
I pushed him back against the wall.  
"Now it's my turn" I growled. He looked at me, wide eyed, excited. I shoved him towards the couch, he all but fell into it.  
I paused a moment. This, this was what I wanted. He looked absolutely debauched. His hair, a mess. His lips, bruised and his body vibrating with need.  
I prowled closer, and launched myself onto him, devouring his lips in my own.  
I moved on to the rest of his face, down his neck and onto his chest. Pulling on his left nipple with my teeth. A strangled cry barely escaped his lips. And I thought I couldn't be any more turned on by this man, but, God the sounds he made. Every fibre of my being was screaming out for me to fuck his brains out, to fuck him until he screamed my name so loud the entire universe collapsed in on itself.  
I reached for his trousers, dragging all clothing from his lower half  
in one swift motion, leaving him as completely naked as myself. And out of the corner of my eye, as I threw the offending garments behind me, I caught sight of that gorgeous cock. I leaned forward and immediately kissed every inch of it, letting my tongue do wicked things, eliciting moans and cries that shot straight to my groin.  
I looked up, mouth full of him and he looked straight into my eyes, his own full of bewilderment. And he threw himself at me, pushing me away in his attempt to kiss me. His lips colided against mine once more. A feverish attempt to control the situation, so far, alien to him. I took him by the shoulders and laid him back down across the sofa. My hand now joining my mouth on his length. I twisted as I bobbed along him, every whimper of ecstasy egging me on.  
When I could no longer take the heaviness at the back of my throat, I rested my head on his thigh. My eyes met his once again. I stretched on hand up and caressed his chest and nipple again, he bit his lip.  
"Gregory, please."  
I nodded, grabbing his arm and dragging him up with me. I pulled him tight against my chest, thoroughly snogging him.  
"Bed, now," I gasped. He took my hand, pulling me towards the bedroom, around turns and down halls. He pulled me through the door to his bedroom, and sat on the edge of the king sized bed. I followed, flopping down beside him.  
"Lube, Myc?" I asked, still out of breath, but inching in for another kiss.  
"Gre- I-" he panted, "already." I stretched a hand behind him. He had most definitely been prepared.  
"Is this what you were doing earlier?" I queried as he latched his lips to my collarbone. He moaned in response.  
I could just picture him, sprawled out on this bed, not twenty minutes ago, fingering himself. Stretching himself for me to... The thought alone sent shivers down my spine, and blood rushing south. I climbed into his lap, melding his lips with my own. He moaned, rocking his hips up to meet mine. I leaned him him back, against the sheets, before clambering off of him. My body screamed in protest, desperate for release, desperate for contact. I placed a hand on the tips of each thigh, running my fingers down and stopped at his knee. I grabbed his right knee in my left hand and twisted it over his opposite leg. That beautiful arse partially in the air, and one leg bent over the other. Clambering back onto the bed, I straddled his leg and slowly kissed his top thigh. Another moaned escaped my lips, I was so close to the edge. I grabbed his knee with one hand and the sheet with the other, and with a nod of assent from Mycroft, I guided my cock in, just past the first ring of muscles. Shudders wracked my body, and a cry of ecstasy slipped from Myc's lips.  
"Greg" he cried. I thrust in the rest of the way, my pelvis slapping against his arse cheeks. I barely had time to pull out and thrust again before he clenched around me, his body convulsing in sheer pleasure, my name still on his lips. Seconds later I followed him, my cock pulsing deep with in him.  
As my breathing began to level, I slid away from Mycroft, and stood up. My legs were shaky, and my vision exceptionally blurry . But I stumbled to the en suite and dampened another flannel. By the time I has returned, Myc was sitting up, and looking rather embarrassed. As I clambered back onto the bed and began to wipe the ejaculate from his chest, he began to look a little more sure, but stopped me.  
"You don't have to so this, I'm sure you have more important places to be."  
"Nonsense," I replied. "This is the most important place I could possibly be" and I resumed cleaning up the bed. When the bed, and my lover, were no longer sticky, I tossed the flannel to the floor. "Besides," I grinned, "we need to talk in the morning." I took his arm and laid him down on the pillows, snuggling up next to him. I placed a gentle kiss between his shoulder blades before pulling the duvet up over us.


End file.
